


No Time to Die

by JYNXXX



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers, Multi, Possible Threesome, Rated E for smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JYNXXX/pseuds/JYNXXX
Summary: "He needs to meet Senkuu. Gen wants to see the man who counted endlessly in that dark prison. The first to crawl his way out and walk this world alone. If that wasn’t a man worth pursuing, Gen didn’t know what was."This story heavily follows the manga and shows how Gen and Senkuu's relationship progresses. Rated E for future Smut. Beware of Manga spoilers for much later chapters.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	No Time to Die

Waking up to the new world was terrifying. Of course, why wouldn’t it be? Humanity was gone - in a blink of an eye. One second he was performing a show and the next he was naked in a world reclaimed back by nature. Now, that would be scary for anyone to face but that’s not what buried dread in Gen’s gut. It was waking up next to Tsukasa.

They had some history, not much. He recognized the high-schooler from work they did in the past. Tsukasa in the old world was nothing to fear, not unless you were facing him in the ring. He was strong, attractive, and charismatic with a soft and gentlemen-like manner – oh yes, he was fancied by many. Not really Gen’s type though, nor did their personalities line up in a fashionable manner. Gen was all bark - Tsukasa was all bite.

The taller man made that clear after catching Gen up to speed on the state of the world. He was a killer, didn’t even waver when proclaiming it. And his victim? Senkuu…

That name didn’t ring any bells in Gen’s head nor did it spark interest. Tsukasa claimed Senkuu was the smartest man…no- he _is_ the smartest man. That’s where Gen came in. Revived for one sole purpose, to figure out if Senkuu was really finished off by the killing blow Tsukasa dealt him.

Sure! He’ll go happily, Gen would latch onto any reason to get farther away from here. As Tsukasa led him to his empire, Gen already knew this was no place for him. Brutes everywhere - towering over his small frame while those same barbarians cower in Tsukasa’s shadow. Gen’s gilt tongue could save him through most unfavorable situations, but smooth talking could only get you so far in an empire run solely by the strong. He was the Omega here and painfully aware of it.

“-So as you can see, Senkuu’s ideals go directly against the goals I have for this new world. Hence, why confirmation of his death is so important to me, and your abilities as a mentalist are vital for its success.” Tsukasa sat down in his throne, leaning his cheek on his fist. Eyes from those who surround them bore into Gen’s skin, making his spine twitch as a nervous tic.

“Oh dearest and mightiest Tsukasa, you don’t expect me to head out on this mission at this moment do you?” Although he craved a way to escape, he had no clue what was out there and Gen was by no means a nature survivalist. This new world may not be as pleasant as he hoped for, but Tsukasa’s kingdom offered safety from it all.

A small chuckle and a lift to the corner of his lips, Tsukasa shook his head, “Of course not, we need to get you some proper clothes and supplies before you make your journey. And allow you time to adjust and integrate into our empire.”

Well thank god, at least this offered time for Gen to come up with a plan. A plan which benefitted _him_. His intentions are shallow but can anyone really blame him? Gen has always put himself first above all things, and he wasn’t about to change.

For the next nine days, Gen worked his silver tongue till it was sore. He learned as much as he could from those who surrounded him. He realized majority of the people Tsukasa revived did not bare brains as big as their muscles. And nearly everyone was mean and unforgiving, but Gen predicted that was not their natural nature, rather they were all tense. The strong can only stay strong if someone stronger doesn’t come their way. Everyone was constantly sizing each other up, flexing their muscles like male gorillas ready to fight over their jungle territory. It was important for Gen to note; they were easy to work up but hard to calm down.

And the few which didn’t fit into these molds? Gen avoided. They were true threats in their own ways. Hyoga is strong and calculating, Ukyo is not easy to fool, Taijuu and Yuzuriha…obviously the outcasts – which means hanging out with them labels Gen an outcast too.

After nine days of gathering intel, the tenth day was the time to leave. He wasn’t planning to go so soon, but unexpected happenings changed his schedule. Gen is clever enough to know from the beginning that Senkuu is still alive. If Tsukasa felt unsure, that was proof enough in Gen’s eyes the smartest man was still roaming the Earth. So really…what was the rush for Gen to go find him? Better yet, it was more valuable for Gen to set up his cards right here and get in tight and close with Tsukasa, in hope he gets himself into a place of power where he won’t be touched or harmed. Gen could go with his small army in the future and dispose of Senkuu then - _after_ he ensured his own survival.

But what changed? A few words carved into the bark of a tree – they changed everything. Gen gently touched the crude engravings, something quivered in his chest like the wings of a sparrow. “Who wrote this?”

Tsukasa looked over his shoulder, “Senkuu wrote that, after he awoke. He was the first to revive.”

Gen couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “He counted…he counted this whole time.”

“I told you he was the smartest man alive.”

Gen shook his head, “I didn’t know you meant like this.” The words were nearly silent; Tsukasa undoubtedly did not hear him as he continued to the cave of miracles. Gen traced the numbers one more time, feeling their jaggedness and the excitement which birthed them. He needed to meet him. He needs to meet Senkuu. Gen wants to see the man who counted endlessly in that dark prison. The first to crawl his way out and walk this world alone. If that wasn’t a man worth pursuing, Gen didn’t know what was.

\---------------------------------------

Gen had his expectations about Senkuu before even meeting the highschool genius, but my oh my, Senkuu was quite different from what he had envisioned in his mind. To be fair, if anyone was to guess what the smartest man in the world looked like, most people would fall to stereotypes just as Gen did. He figured Senkuu would look dorky, maybe wear glasses and a sweater vest, scrawny and weak, rather plain in appearance or possibly even hideous. Oh no, Senkuu was none of that. Gen would even dare to say, that Senkuu looked rather…tempting?

He was no idol with flawless good-looks and charm, he wasn’t a tall and charismatic knight in shining armor like Tsukasa, but he was magnetic regardless. He stood with confidence, smirked with arrogance, and spoke his ambitions proud without a hint of shame. Mmmm, Gen knows he isn’t the only one drooling over Senkuu. And of course, it didn’t hurt that Senkuu was quite easy on the eyes. Clear skin, sharp bone structure, and eyes that could see _everything_. There was no fooling this man, and Gen would be a fool to even think he could try. So he wasn’t going to.

Gen made his appearance, obviously posing and pretending to be a bad guy, because that’s the role he loves to play best. They point their daggers at his throat and he continues with the show, “I swear I don’t know any long-haired man. Ever since breaking out of the stone, I’ve been all by my lonesome.” Anyone could see he was lying through his teeth.

Senkuu scrutinizes him; Gen wonders deeply what the smartest man sees. Does he find Gen annoying, dangerous, intriguing? Those eyes watch him so closely; Gen feels a shiver of excitement for receiving such undivided attention.

A soft chuckle, “I guess I’ll buy your story. But there’s no free lunch in this world, yknow? Plenty of work to be done by everyone who’s enjoyed this ramen.”

Oh no… “Work?”

How dare he - that cruel Senkuu for putting Gen through so much physical labor. All for a small bowl of mediocre ramen. Gen’s skinny arms worked furiously pumping air into whatever contraption Senkuu had made.

Senkuu circled the iron forge, pretending to be watching everyone work but Gen knew he was actually keeping his eyes solely on him. Gen was like a rat in a lab cage, Senkuu was taking down notes, analyzing every little thing Gen did. He was sizing him up, and breaking him down at the same time into his smallest components. Funny…because Gen was doing the exact same thing to Senkuu.

The Scientist purposely stopped behind Gen. Placing himself at Gen’s physical weak point, working on Gen’s natural instinct to become defensive. It was common psychology that humans did not like having their backs turned to possible enemies or foes; it made them nervous and more likely to slip up.

“Gen Asagiri…” Oh jeez, Gen didn’t realize till now Senkuu had quite a seductive voice, “How’re Taijuu and Yuzuriha doing these days?”

“Ah, so that’s your game? Pull one over on me while I’m distracted and slaving away? You’re a brave man to challenge a mentalist to that sort of battle.”

Senkuu frowned after his plan failed. Gen snickered; did the boy really think he would win against Gen in a battle of psychological nature? Oh, he hardly stood a chance. Senkuu may be the smartest man in the world, but Gen was certainly the most manipulative.

But Gen figured he should hand the boy a bone, especially considering he had no plans of actually hiding his ties with Tsukasa anyway. “But don’t worry, they’re doing just fine. Especially Taijuu with his bottomless stamina. But you know all about that…Senkuu.”

The dynamic had change, placing Gen in a position of power above both Tsukasa and Senkuu. Their fates lied in his hands. Should he tell Tsukasa that Senkuu is alive and have him murdered? Should he betray Tsukasa and help Senkuu overthrow him? He was fine with either, because in both cases he would be on the winning side. Of course…he knew which side he _preferred_ to be on. But he needed a damn good reason to risk his own neck for it. Senkuu alone wasn’t enough, although killing the smartest man in the word did seem a waste to Gen.

“So it’s Senkuu vs. Tsukasa. Whose victory would I enjoy more? That’s all I’m interested in knowing. True, you can create some amazing things through science but that requires back breaking work which I’m not so fond of. While Tsukasa’s world is rather dull in comparison, if I can convince him to at least revive a few idols for me, I can live an easy life with my dream harem. So…let’s be honest here, which would you choose if given the chance? I’m leaning more towards team Tsukasa at this point.”

Kohaku whipped out two butcher knives and had the most awfully terrifying expression on her face, Gen had never seen a woman look so scary before, “A shallow self-serving man like you needs to be killed or locked up.”

Gen was preparing to flee when Senkuu piped up nonchalantly, “We can’t kill him. If we don’t send him back to Tsukasa, then that idiot’s gonna know something’s up and come knocking down our door.” Which is the last thing any of them wanted.

Senkuu showed off a cocky grin while he chuckled, “Rest easy, Gen. We’re gonna use our awesome new iron to create something else. And when you see it, you’ll be ten billion percent behind team science.”

Gen couldn’t help rolling his eyes, “Oh yea? What is it, a katana or something?”

“A powerplant.”

“…” It seems Gen made a fatal error. He thought Senkuu was just a scientist; turns out he’s actually a mad scientist.

\------------------------------------------------

Chaos ensued. It was a crazy blur of commotion and activity while the Kingdom of Science panicked as a dark storm brewed in. This was supposedly their chance to create strong enough magnets to create electricity, but Senkuu didn’t have all his materials ready. Gen stood off quietly to the side as they all bustled to and fro. 

He watched Senkuu work and order the others around for materials and such. He wasn’t bossy, nor pushy, but he undeniably had leadership qualities. He was good at distributing tasks and keeping order. Nor did he feel pressured when the others looked to him for guidance or answers. Gen nodded silent in approval. Good, he didn’t want to support a kingdom with a crappy leader after all. He needed to be positive Senkuu was capable enough to really pose a threat to Tsukasa and his army of brutes. But then Gen couldn’t help but laugh, because… _of course_ Senkuu poses a threat. Otherwise Tsukasa would never have sent Gen here in the first place.

But oh dear, Tsukasa really should have thought more carefully about who he assigned to this task. Giving a shallow man like Gen all the power to decide which Kingdom will triumph and which one will fall? Greatest mistake Tsukasa will probably ever make…

In the end, Senkuu was able to accomplish making his so called ‘generator’. Now was the time for him to prove to Gen it could actually work. The mentalist was admittedly very doubtful. “So we’re really going to get electricity out of this?” It just couldn’t be that easy, _right?_

Senkuu held out a leaf to Gen with a small, burnt piece of wood on it. Gen looked up to Senkuu with a ‘what’s this?’ expression. “This is a bamboo fiber that I baked.”

Gen shrugged, “And this is gonna let you create electricity?”

The scientist snickered, “No, it’s gonna prove to you, that this is the place you really wanna be.” Senkuu didn’t wait for a response as he climbed to the tippy top of his standing hut.

Gen was now suspicious. What could this mad scientist possibly be up to? He was rather cocky to believe this single act alone would change Gen’s entire motive and game plan. But y’know, deep down Gen was rather hopeful that Senkuu could actually do it. He just…although Gen always played for the winning team, he couldn’t help but feel like rooting for the underdogs this time.

One second, two second…three. They waited patiently while Senkuu sat there conducting his experiment. And then a slow glow emitted from his palms. Gen…well he couldn’t believe it. He knew that soft light - it used to surround him everywhere in the old world. “Of course, Edison!” It was the first light-bulb.

He was witnessing a miracle. In this dark and primitive world, Senkuu was creating light. Dammit, Senkuu was so right. This did make him want to stay, there was no way he could turn his back on something like this.

Heh…who is he kidding? There was no way he could turn his back on _him_. Gen shook his head and looked up to the night sky, “I wonder if you’re seeing this Tsukasa. If you did, perhaps you would better understand what I’m about to do.”

Senkuu crawled down from his perch with a shit-eating grin on his face. Gen figured he was about to gloat, so the mentalist expertly hid his impressed mood with a façade of indifference. Which…Senkuu could clearly see through.

“What do you think?”

“Well, you certainly did keep your word about making electricity. I’ll give you that much. So what’s your next plan of action? Turn this small village into a light-show? Just announce to the whole Tsukasa empire where you are and have them come running in to slaughter you all?”

Senkuu laughed and scratched the back of his head, “No, unfortunately that’s not what I got planned. The light-bulb was just a show for you; it’s not really practical for this day and age just yet.”

The light-bulb was just for him? Well that was oddly touching. He couldn’t stop his lips from smiling.

“But you know, it’s not so bad to think we could light up this whole world again. Be rid of the darkness.” Senkuu’s eyes had a strange hint of nostalgia and hope.

“I don’t know.” Gen conceded, “Sometimes the darkness is nice. It hides the things we don’t want to see. Like the monsters.”

Senkuu stepped closer, a little too close. It made Gen’s heart race from his personal space being invaded. However, Senkuu wasn’t trying to intimidate or spark intimacy, he was just trying to get a better look at Gen. They were shrouded in the dark now, and the moonlight was the only way they saw each other. Senkuu searched Gen’s stare, calculations were clearly fluttering around in that big brain of his.

“Is that what’s out there, waiting for you?” he motioned with his chin to the forest which molded into a black void. “Monsters?”

Gen didn’t know how to answer. Was that black abyss where the monster really did hide? What monster was Gen even truly running from? The fact he didn’t know any of the answers is what disturbed Gen the most.

“You know, we have space.” Senkuu motioned to his hut, “If you don’t want to be alone.” Was that…knowing, in his eyes? Not quite sympathy, cause he didn’t know Gen well enough to feel an emotion like that. But it was acknowledgment - that he knew Gen’s fear wasn’t just an irrational thought.

Gen denied Senkuu’s offer, “I will be fine - I can stand on my own.” The Mentalist turned to walk away, but Senkuu shifted so his shoulder bumped into Gen’s, effectively blocking him from making his escape. Gen couldn’t stop the flitter of surprise that crossed his face. Senkuu had initiated…physical touch?

“There’s always more power in numbers.” Gen looked up to see Senkuu smiling at him. The moonlight painted dangerous shadows of allure on the scientists face, adding even more depth to his sultry, knowing eyes. “If you change your mind, you can always come back.”

And with that he left Gen alone. He scaled the ladder up to his hut where he joined Kohaku, Suika, and Chrome who all waited for him. Gen was stuck in place, too stunned to know what to even do with himself. He never met someone who constantly left him so speechless before. Gen always got the last word, but clearly he met his match with Senkuu.

He chuckled, not because it was funny, just in disbelief. He lifted his hand to the shoulder Senkuu had pressed his own against. If he didn’t want Gen to leave, he could easily have just grabbed his wrist. But no…he chose to use his shoulder. Gen sneered, it’s obvious why the scientist did it. Intimate…it was more intimate and it established them as equals. He wasn’t going to cling to Gen as if he needed him, and he wasn’t going to enforce intimidation techniques either to get what he wanted. He was letting Gen know…Gen was free to do whatever he pleased.

Fuck, he really should give Senkuu more credit for his psychological warfare tactics. Now he didn’t know…should he go or stay? The quicker he got to Tsukasa and told him a lie that Senkuu was dead, the less likely Tsukasa would send troops to come looking for him. He already wasted enough time today, he really _should_ get moving and head back to Tsukasa. But…is it really so bad to want to stay? Just for one night?

It was a fierce fight of tug-o-war. Should Gen go with what’s most logical or what his heart wants? He’s not sure how long he stood there going back and forth before finally Chrome interrupted his internal debate, “Hey! Listen up, Gen!”

Well, it was kind of hard not to when he was yelling at the top of his lungs like that.

“You saw it yourself, right? The electricity. That baaad light of science! Who cares about winning or losing? Or Tsukasa versus Senku? Who’s got the advantage? Screw all that!” The boy finally took a breath, “Which is more interesting? Clearly, it’s the Kingdom of Science!”

…Well, the boy clearly wasn’t aware Gen was already playing for their side now. How amusing. He liked his spirit and naivety. “Ah, youth. Such a hot-blooded declaration. Sadly for you, Chrome, I couldn’t care less about that stuff. I’m the world’s smoothest talker, you see. I only have eyes for what benefits me.”

That decided it. He needed to go back to Tsukasa now and work his charm. Chrome was right, the Kingdome of Science was far more interesting. And now it was up to Gen to protect it while he can.

He stopped next to the dynamo Senkuu made, lifting a hand to feel the copper he had carved out for it. It was rough, and brought back the nostalgia of when he first traced out those numbers carved into the bark. They led him to this.

Gen was so focused in his thoughts he didn’t hear the monster’s approach until it was too late. He turned around only to have something hard slam into his face with so much force it sent him flying. It would be a miracle if he didn’t lose a tooth from this.

Blood filled his mouth and spurted form his nose. His head was ringing but the pain and shock kept him paralyzed on the ground. Gen was terrified that this was actually it - the end for him. And he was too weak and helpless to do anything about it.

His attacker stood over him, a menacing shadow with a deadly smile stretching ear to ear. “Wh-who…? Wh-why…?”

The dark foe lifted his spear and rammed it with full force into Gen’s gut. All the air rushed out of him along with his consciousness.

\---------------------------------

When he awoke, it was to soft candlelight and murmurs of concern. Suika and Kohaku were covering his wounds in some sort of ointment he presumed. Senkuu leaned over him, “Hey, looks like you finally woke up.” A pained mewl escaped Gen’s lips. The scientist’s brows drew down in concern, “Don’t move, I’m not sure of the extent of your injuries yet but we can’t risk you making them any worse.”

“Move?” he meant to laugh but it was just another pained gasp. “It hurts just to breathe.”

If Gen wasn’t so battered and exhausted, he would have jumped at Senkuu’s cold fingertips prodding gently along his ribcage. When did they remove Gen’s clothes? He turned his head and spotted the clothes Yuzuriha made him bundled in a corner, stained red from the fake blood packs he made.

“On a scale of one to ten, how painful is this?” Senkuu pressed more firmly to the upper sides of his ribcage.

Gen shook his head, “It doesn’t hurt there.”

Senkuu moved lower, “Here?”

He was getting closer but still too far away. “It’s more in the center.”

Senkuu touched just where the bottom of his ribcage met with his upper stomach. Gen hissed and winced, causing Senkuu to immediately stop. “You don’t have any broken ribs, and none of your internal organs were damaged, I’m sure. But that spot where you got stabbed is gonna be tender for the next couple of days.”

“So will my head.”

Senkuu brought his face close and lifted the lid of his eye to check his pupil. “Is your vision fuzzy or acting weird in any way? Or are you having a hard time thinking clear thoughts? Do you feel nauseated?”

“No...to all of the above. I just have a raging headache.”

“Well, let’s hope that means it’s not a concussion. There’s not really anything we can do for that.”

Chrome stopped his pacing from behind Senkuu, “Gen, what happened to you?”

“More like _who_ did this to you?” Kohaku’s voice sounded cold and mean. Even though they were not Gen’s friends, they still realized the threat of a possible murderer loitering about.

Senkuu shushed them both however, “Don’t interrogate him. He needs to rest.” They fell silent under his order. The scientist got up and started searching through the clay pots littering the entire perimeter of the small hut.

Suika put the last of the herbal ointment on Gen’s face and offered a sweet mile, “Don’t worry Gen, this will make you feel all better!”

Gen ignored Suika’s sweet words and turned his head till he faced Senku’s back. The scientist was concocting something, Gen hoped it wasn’t nasty medicine he was gonna shove down his throat.

“Senkuu…I have to return to Tsukasa.”

“Tch, stop talking nonsense.”

Gen tried to put more urgency into his voice, but he just sounded winded and tired, “If I don’t return, he will grow worried by my absence. And then he’ll come here and find you.”

“GAH!” Chrome roared, making Gen winced as the loud noise made his throbbing head hurt even more, “We gotta catch whoever did this!”

“Finding the perpetrator is one thing, but we have a bigger problem now.” Kohaku pulled her knees to her chest, “With these injuries, there’s no telling when Gen will be up and walking again. But if he doesn’t get back to Tsukasa, Senkuu will be killed.”

“Let them come.” It was said like a command, authoritative and decisive. “That’s not my main concern right now. If Tsukasa comes, then we will deal with it then. Now all of you get out, Gen needs rest and you guys are too distracting.” The Chief scientist had spoken.

Kohaku stood, “Come on Suika, I’ll walk you home.”

“Okay!” She took the older maiden’s hand, “But just so you know, Suika is very brave and not afraid of the dark at all!”

Kohaku laughed, “Oh, I’m sure of it! No one is as brave as you, Suika.” As she made it to the door she turned back, “Come on Chrome, let’s go.”

The boy fumbled, “What? M-me? I have to leave too?”

“You especially need to leave cause you are way too goddamn loud.” Senkuu grunted.

“But it’s my house!”

“But I don’t care.” Senkuu kicked the boy out the front door where he tumbled down to the dirty ground below. Kohaku laughed at him and soon enough their yelling and giggles faded into the sounds of the night.

“Senkuu-“

“Zip it. I don’t want to hear another word about Tsukasa. Go to sleep and let me know if anything in your condition changes.”

With that, Gen got a stern back turned his way as the high-schooler started formulating something at his work table.

Sleep? How was he supposed to sleep? He nearly died tonight. Saw his short and fleeting life pass right before his eyes. Sure he has firewalls in place for occasions like this, but it was still terrifying. How weak he was, how helpless. The world went black for him…yet again.

He was so mad and so scared. From the moment he awoke to this new world, a day hasn’t gone by where Gen wasn’t scared. He curses himself for not better appreciating what he used to have. Fame? Over-rated. Money? Nice but greed was a vile sickness which came along with it. Tons of girl groupies? Fuck, he didn’t miss a single one of them.

No…he wanted to treasure the little things. Being able to wake up in a warm and soft bed, having a nice bubble bath, listening to his favorite songs, watch a movie, learn a new magic trick…just drink his favorite drink. He misses it all so much he wants to cry, but he was too exhausted to squeeze out any tears.

Gen flipped onto his side, just in case his emotions did decide to betray him and cover his face in salt water. “If I could just taste it one more time before I die…at least…I could remember what it was like before all of this. I can prove it wasn’t all just a dream.”

“What did you say Gen?” Senkuu came over and kneeled by his side, “Is something wrong?”

Gen was surprised at how steady his voice sounded considering he was feeling the most miserable he’s ever felt before, “In this stone world…could you make some, Senkuu? Just one bottle of cola…”

Gen looked up to see the scientist’s eyes were warm and soft in the red candlelight. “Who d’you think you’re talking to? Of course I can make some.” He let loose that signature cocky grin, “It’ll be the best cola you’ve ever tasted.”

Gen sighed out a laugh. “If you do make it, I won’t tell Tsukasa you’re alive.”

Senkuu’s eyes filled with mirth, “Oh, is that all it takes to get you on our side?” Senkuu knew he already won this battle, but he played along with Gen’s little show anyway. “Sounds like we have a deal then.”

Senkuu shifted, “Hope you don’t mind if I share the bed with you. There’s only one here, and someone needs to keep an eye on you anyway in case things take a turn for the worse.”

“I don’t mind.” Gen’s lids started to feel extra heavy as fatigue hit him hard, “I wanted to stay anyway, when you offered…” Shit, why did he say that?

Senkuu didn’t act weird about it though, “I know.” He did, his voice was so melancholic. “I know it’s hard being out there all alone.”

Indeed, he does. The first man to be revived, the first man alone in this new world. How long was he by himself? Just how did he stay sane? Gen wanted to know how he did it all…

“I was a fool, you were right.”

Senkuu tilted his head, not quite following.

“You said there was power in numbers…but I thought I could handle it on my own. Look what happened, the monster ended up getting me.”

Senkuu brushed his thumb along Gen’s head, brushing his bangs away from where they had fallen into his eyes, “There’s no monster that can get you here, Gen. I’ll make sure of it.”

Senkuu moved down to lie on his side. They were squeezed tight on the cot, but feeling Senkuu in close proximity was calming to Gen. He could feel his muscles loosen and his brain preparing itself to disconnect.

“I’m not scared.” Gen’s not sure why he said it. Maybe it was just the shocking revelation that…it was true. Finally…since he opened his eyes to this new world…he didn’t feel scared anymore. In this fleeting moment, he felt safe.

Senkuu lifted the blanket higher to cover Gen’s bare shoulder, “Shh, it’s time for bed now, Gen.” The mentalist’s eyes had already fallen shut though.

It wasn’t till the early morning that they would open again. Gen crawled his aching body into stained clothes, and ran as fast as his legs could take him back to Tsukasa. Time was of the essence, and the news he bared vital and important. No matter how much the pain spread through his body and lungs, he didn’t slow his pace for a second.

He was no longer scared. Didn’t fear the consequences when he lied straight to Tsukasa’s face, “Senkuu is dead. Surely and truly!”


End file.
